


YGO Vrains微博点文段子【游Ai/Ai游】No.7

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB
Summary: No.7 #游Ai# #Ai游#  R15注意。





	YGO Vrains微博点文段子【游Ai/Ai游】No.7

Ai浏览过不少人类文艺作品，高雅低俗的都有，它理解黄色笑话的含义，甚至能编些荤段子自娱自乐。可它毕竟是个AI，不会有碳基生物的生理需求，色情片存在的意义很普通，不过是学习人类的素材，除了提供和“自然界中两只非洲大蜗牛的交配方法”同等信息量的数据外，不会引发任何额外的程序运行和信息溢出。  
然而，自从游作开始毫无顾忌地当着它的面自渎，它对人类在“性”方面的需求和感受产生了一丢丢的好奇。  
“舒服吗？”它眨巴着眼球问侧躺在床上稍息的少年。  
“嗯。”游作哼了一声，带着点鼻音，随后扯了张事先放在床边的纸，把手擦干净。  
“是怎样的‘舒服’？”Ai想起了自己吞掉一大推数据后悠闲地分析它们时所产生的类似于人类“满足”的心理感受。  
“像刚吃过好东西那样‘饱饱’的‘舒服’吗？”它问。  
“……不。正好相反。”少年将废纸团丢进纸篓：“是空的。”  
“……不懂。”Ai思考片刻，困惑加深：“人类肚子空的话，应该‘不舒服’才对吧。”  
“不是饿。只会很‘轻飘’。”游作耐心解释。  
“可你看起来都快沉进床垫里去啦！”Ai用眼球做了个鬼脸：“还有电影里经常会说‘身体很重’、‘不想动’之类的，怎么看都不是‘轻飘’吧？”  
这次，游作没进一步解释。他态度不明地哼了一声，半闭着眼睛若有所思盯着它看。  
决斗盘就摆在枕头边上，Ai被眨也不眨的两抹绿晃得程序运行不畅。它的视野避开少年的目光躲去别处，不自觉停在对方袒露的小腹和半褪的睡裤上，平日不见光的白惨惨的大腿皮肤晃得它更晕了。

现在的藤木游作对它坦诚得有点吓人。

距离它被少年从Vrains的中枢区域挖出、重新装进决斗盘里带回家，已经过去一个多月了。除了初见面时饱含温度又意义非凡的寒暄外，少年的日常沟通依旧采用旧有的感情极度内敛的模式。但Ai能很明显地感觉到游作的变化。他会认真回答它所有的问题，不论问题本身是否有意义，不确定该怎样回应时会明确地告知它“也许是这样”或“我不知道”。即使它讲的冷笑话无聊至极，他也至少能用一个简单的“嗯”以及一些肢体语言表明，他在听。

“说了半天还是搞不懂呐……”眼球嘟哝。  
“你很想知道？”游作问它。  
“啊？算是吧……就是好奇，游作那时候是什么样的感觉……”  
“……去Vrains吧。”

它不傻，自然明白少年每次都将决斗盘摆在那个能让它一览无余的位置是什么意思。并非完全不能点破；它相信游作，既然有勇气这样做即是表明了一种态度……以及愿望。

可是进到Vrains内又能怎么样呢？这又不能改变“它是一个无法体验性快感的AI”的事实。

“好了，现在你打算怎么做？”它抬起视线问Playmaker。  
“关闭你的视野，不要问问题，不要‘睁眼’。”相较稚气未脱的高中生，Vrains内的网络英雄语气和态度要冷硬一些，令Ai不由自主回想起自己主动被锁进决斗盘里做人质的那段短暂岁月。  
“哦，好哦。”它从善如流地闭上“眼睛”。

而后，它的“身体”忽然一轻，所有程序突然脱出了决斗盘的束缚。  
它想它此刻大概正以一颗眼球的形态漂浮在半空中——Playmaker将它从决斗盘里放了出来。  
它该怎么做？使用它那套人类的网络虚拟形态吗？还是保持原样？它希望Playmaker能给它一个明确的指示，可决斗者什么都没说。

就这样维持着视野黑暗、程序近乎停滞的状态漂浮了几秒钟，Ai感知到少年的三根手指轻而稳地捏住了它，而后将它双手捧在掌心里。呼吸声很近，擦身而过的气流带着一丝热度。Ai忽然紧张起来。它眼球态的表面积非常小，表层每一寸的数据密度都极大，可以执行最高级别的敏感度。它像个蒙眼坐过山车的小孩，体感程序不由自主地随着过山车的高度攀升而逐渐给它的神经模拟系统加压。呼吸声更近了，灼热的气息裹着湿度，它的运算系统丢给它一个数据，提醒它此刻“睁眼”的话它会发现自己几乎贴上Playmaker的鼻尖。它自动生成了那个画面，被自己“脑内”的画面吓了一跳。

——好想逃。

未知和不可控刺激了它的想象力，令它的内核战栗了。当然，它的风险评估程序根本不会将Playmaker划定入对它有威胁的对象范畴，所以它不可能真的逃跑；可不知道为什么，它的所有程序模块都在用某种类似于报错的方式拒绝正常工作，拉扯着它的意识企图执行“逃离”行动。  
这就是“不安”吧。它曾经在其他场合体会过，却又与此不同。它现下感知到的是无危机也不会导致恶果的“不安”，它在仰头等待头顶那不知何时落下的东西——不是铡刀，而是苹果。

终归还是落下了。突如其来却又预料之中。

如果它是人类，它一定在兴奋得发抖。它的外层“皮肤”绷得很紧。不同于隔着紧身衣的手指的触感，那柔软温热的物体落下的一刹那，它像看到了濒死时的走马灯一样，存储区域自顾自地喷吐闪回了一串零碎的画面。从汉诺塔的闪光到轻落在机器噼指尖的蝴蝶，画面毫无规律，甚至有些是陌生、不属于它的。  
它停滞了好一会儿才反应过来，那湿濡的触感并非来自嘴唇，而是舌尖。  
它僵硬地运转着程序，因对方的大胆直接而感到难以置信。人类的唇齿是温情与依恋，舌尖则可更直白地表达欲望。它以为不擅长表露自身感情的少年会像亲吻恋人唇角那样轻吻它，结果对方的行为上来就超越了它的设想。柔韧滚烫的舌头在最初的试探性碰触过后很快整扇卷上来，如同某种未知的软体动物在凶残掠食。舌面自眼球球体底部一路绵密灵活地舔舐到顶端，又折回去重复动作。舌尖来回描绘着它球体上黑色的纹路，在它闭合的“眼皮”上打圈。Playmaker像吃一只热狗似的，咬两口停下来看看，确保酱汁不会滴落，再找准香肠所在的位置继续吃。而Ai则认为自己像一颗糖球，被少年的拇指卡着，无法前后滚动，任君品尝。它将接收到的体感自动生成正在发生的事情。“Playmaker在舔它”的画面使它真实地颤抖了，意识上的震撼比体感的震撼来得更加强烈。

我想恢复视野，看看他是怎样的表情。  
——Ai想。  
它的想象力即将枯竭。它没办法把Playmaker和诸如“性感”、“色情”或“挑逗”之类的词汇直接联系起来。这让它有些焦心和恼火。  
只是偷看一眼应该没有关系吧？  
它心底嘀咕了一句，趁舌头暂时离开它表面的片刻暗自打开了一道视野缝隙。

它以为自己神不知鬼不觉，谁知炽烈燃烧的耀眼绿色正低伏下来直直端详着它，缝隙仅开了一线，Ai便已被刺得千疮百孔。

“说过不可以睁眼。”Playmaker低沉的声音零距离敲打在它身上，它觉得自己快碎了。

“偷看可不行。”少年眯起眼睛，舌尖快速划过唇角，抿了抿嘴。他可能只是口干，下意识做出了这些转瞬即逝的小动作；但对Ai来说，被放大的可不仅仅是一个个近在咫尺的画面而已。它想它可能真的碎了。因为自查程序失效了，浑身上下没有一处不在报错。它干脆破罐子破摔，完全打开视野，光明正大地用力去看少年的每一寸过分鲜活又极力压抑着欲望的眉眼。  
Playmaker修长的赤色眉梢抬高半分，紧身衣里的喉结上下滑动。  
Ai以为少年要开口说些什么，谁想Playmaker深吸口气，脸骤然在它面前放大。它眼前一黑，周身立刻被湿热狭窄的空间捕获了。

Playmaker将它一口含进了嘴里。

它惊叫了一声，然而吃惊过后，全新的感觉包围了它。人类嘴唇后是坚硬的贝齿，在唇瓣闭合之前，那两排整齐的牙齿试探性地咬了咬它，藏在牙后的舌头将它翻转了两次，从左侧的臼齿拨弄到右边。越过牙床，双唇关闭，周围陷入一片黑暗。柔软的上下颚卡着它，灵巧的舌绕着它拨弄，它的身上热乎乎湿哒哒的，挂满了唾液。少年的口腔收紧用力吮吸它，舌根尽头的喉咙深处传来吞咽的声音，贪婪又克制。

他想吃掉我吗？  
Ai有点疑惑，但也只是疑惑而已，不打算深究答案。  
被鲸吞的人类会感到恐惧，处于封闭黑暗空间里的人类或许会惴惴不安，可类似处境中的Ai却觉得踏实。  
“他包围着我，容纳着我，甚至想要吃掉我”——这样的认知只会令它熨帖安心，甚至有种久违的归属感和得偿所愿的满足感。

——这就是游作所体会到的“舒服”的感觉吗？  
恐怕还不完全。

Ai认为这更趋近于一种心理上的舒适与安慰，和人类肉体的快感应当是有区别的。它能理解此时此刻少年的感受和期待，也许进一步的肉体交流能帮助它离它好奇的感觉更近一些。  
它蓦地想起，Playmaker曾经明确地拒绝了它有关融合彼此意识的提议。人类强调个体意志的独立性，将意识的集体化放在“人道”的对立面上进行排斥，却恨不得与所爱之人的肉体绞在一起不分开。  
在肉体结合与交融中寻求灵魂层面的快乐，追求同步而不同一，恐怕是独属于人类的别扭和浪漫了。

也就是说，Playmaker不会拒绝它接下来想做的事。  
如果我让他“舒服”的话，我也会变得“舒服”起来了吧。  
——任由所爱之人含进嘴里和口腔粘膜做亲密接触的Ai如是思考着，忽然被无上的愉悦和欣喜刷到了程序的最深处，它像个被戳中了敏感点的初夜少年一样半是惊吓半是惊喜地短促抖动着叫出声来，幸许是糊了一层唾液的缘故，它的声音黏稠得像呻吟。

Playmaker肯定听到了口内的动静。因为他停下了用软腭研磨吮吸它的动作，将它推向牙床，在门齿后面磕了磕。Ai不再犹豫，它迅速改变了形态，抽出一根触手肢，维持着适当的粗细尺寸，径直探入了少年的喉咙里。其他五根叶片状的触手肢也相继生长出来，掰开Playmaker的嘴巴，纠缠着他的下颚和脖子，自领口滑进了紧身衣的内侧。

它可是个形态万变的伊格尼斯啊，身处万事皆有可能的Vrains内，它坚信自己在“肉身结合”这个层面上，能企及颠覆人类想象力的高度。

“来吧，让我们一起变‘舒服’吧，小游作——”它勾了勾触手尖端，同时从少年的喉咙内侧和外侧摸了他的喉结。

【No.7段子·FIN】


End file.
